Their Vampire Queen
by BabiBunchez
Summary: She is loved by all. Her beauty is something beyond compare to anyone. More powerful than any female Daiyoukai in the world, Meet Akiza and her vampire family as they take you on a journey to receive what truly belongs to her. She'll kill anybody who tries to stand in her way. Joined Her in her pain, tears, love, and battles til she finally puts and end to the evil that is Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

**Character Introduction**

**_ Vampire Clan (demons)_**

**Akiza**

**Age-**17 (242 demon years)

**Race- **Vampire demon

**Looks- **Mocha skin, perfect body (toned)

** Height-**5'6

**Hair- **Long silver/white hair, reaches her thighs. Bangs cover her forehead, with slightly longer pieces on the side

**Eyes-**Golden, turns blue when with her twin brother or she loses control of her powers

**Appearance (clothing) - **When she's out traveling she normally is wearing a long red skirt with slits on both sides that go up to mid-thigh. Her shirt is slightly a halter top, also red, stops just above her belly button, doesn't wear shoes. When she's home she only wears kimonos, because he elder brothers prefer it, unless she's training.

**Background- **She is the only daughter of the King and Queen. Her brothers are very protective over her. She is the youngest in the family. She and her twin brother **(Zed) **hold within them the two legendary twin beasts. These beasts give them both tremendous powers that exceed the normal powers of a Daiyoukai. She has a guardian animal **(besides the demon inside her)** the lives in a golden necklace around her neck. In the middle of the necklace is a blue stone, which is where the animal lives. The guardian looks similar to entei, from Pokémon.

**Zed**

**Age- **Same as Akiza, since they are twins

**Race-**Vampire clan

**Looks-**Mocha skin, athletic build

**Height- **5'9

**Hair-** Similar to Sasuke's hair only it's white.

**Eyes-**Golden darker than his sister's, kind of has black eye liner are his eyes. His eyes changes to red when angry, near his sister, or when he's trying to contact her. He doesn't really lose control as easily as his sister can

**Appearance (clothing) -** Normally wears red jacket with o sleeve on left side, goes past his knees. He wears a yellow shirt underneath, with black pants and boots.

**Background-** Holds the red beast within him (sister holds blue). Doesn't really like his eldest brother, for reasons later mentioned in the story. Wishes to surpass both of his brothers and trains constantly. Truly loves and adores his twin sister, would kill anybody for her. He doesn't want anybody to take her from him. On he left arm is an intricate design with two green gems in the center, there lies his two guardian wolfs Yin and Yang. One black the other white, both have blue eyes.

**Tousen**

**Age- **312 (20)

**Race-** ¾ Vampire, ¼ shinigami

**Looks- **Mocha colored, muscular body

**Height- **6'1

**Hair-** He inherited his mother's purple hair, goes a little past his shoulders, he never ties it up.

**Eyes-** His eyes look like the eyes of those from the Hyuga clan, but he is blind due to an accident when he was younger

**Appearance (clothing) – **He wears a white blindfold around his eyes, they are closed underneath. He usually stays inside the palace with his Eldest brother helping take care of their clan/ territory. Wears traditional robes of a shinigami (think of bleach). He takes off his top Yukata when he is training, under is a white sleeveless muscle shirt, Keeps a sword at his waist.

**Background- **Due to his blindness he constantly trained to tone all his other senses. He usually remains quiet, unless he is spoken to. He doesn't really like being around people, which makes him seem cold hearted. Only person he truly shows an interest towards is his little sister, Akiza. She usually calls him "Tou-Tou onii-chan."

**Kaine**

**Age- **398 (26)

**Race-**Vampire

**Looks-** Mocha, Muscular body, has a scar on his face going across his left eye, looks very intimidating

**Height-**6'2

**Hair- **White, gelled back, think of hidan's hair

**Eyes-** Hard, Golden

**Appearance (clothing) –** Wears a Kimono similar to sesshomaru's, except it's black with red designs on it with a red and gold obi to tie it. He wears black pants with black boots.

**Background- **Is the oldest within the family. He is married to a Phoenix demon, by the name of Sakura. He is currently the Lord of the North western region, very smart and strong Daiyoukai. Although it may seem as if he is strict and mean to his two younger siblings he truly just wishes for them to be able to live a beautiful life and find someone who the can truly be happy with. Akiza refers to him as 'Onii-Sama'.

**Sakura**

**Age- **342 (23)

**Race-** Phoenix Demon

**Looks- **A small petite little thing, compared to her husband. She has pale white skin.

**Height-** 5'8

**Hair-**Long pink hair that goes to her butt when it's down, she usually keeps it in a high ponytail or bun. Fringe swept to the side to cover her left eye.

**Eyes- **She has heterochromia, one eyes is blue and the other is blue with bright green swirls

**Appearance (clothing) –** Usually wears traditional kimonos, mainly blue or green

**Background- **Sakura was a childhood friend of kaine's and the pretty much grew up together. Their mothers realized how close they were and thought it would be best for them to marry when they both were ready. Sakura is currently pregnant!

**Lord Ryuukage**

** Age- **262 (18)

**Race- **Dragon Demon

**Looks-**Looks similar to Lord Sesshomaru except for some minor facial features such as: hair color, face markings and eye color. He gives off the aura of a respected yet, kind Daiyoukai.

**Height**- Same as sesshomaru's** (I don't really know his exact height)**

**Hair- **Black hair goes down to the back of his knees, usually worn in a high ponytail

**Eyes- **Deep Violet

**Appearance (clothing) –** Traditional robes of a Daiyoukai, White, blue, and violet

**Background- **He is the Lord of the Northern lands. He's usually traveling around or in the Vampires territory. He was introduced to Akiza when she was just a baby, for him you could say he became very intrigued with the baby vamp. He's been by her side ever since, they are very close. He has a secret crush on her, but her twin brother knows about it and won't let him marry her or approach her in a romantic way until he proves himself worthy. He is acquainted with Lord Sesshomaru, and considers him a rival for Akiza's heart. 'Father' of Tsukihime, Akiza calls 'Ryuu-kun'.

**Tsukihime**

**Age- **3 years old (30 years)

**Race-** She is a half demon, half vampire half dragon demon

**Looks- **light mocha skin

**Height-** any height of a three year old

**Hair- **Long silver hair reaches to her mid-back

**Eyes- **Bright violet eyes

**Appearance (clothing) –**Wears kimonos, usually is dressed by her aunt Sakura.

**Background- **On the night of the new moon, Akiza and Ryuu were out in the garden of the palace when the sensed a group of demons around. They went to investigate; as they grew closer they smelled the heavy scent of blood in the air. They came across a couple that seemed to have been attacked by an unknown group of demon slayers. Checking to see if they were dead or not Akiza discovered that the woman was still alive but, bleeding heavily and in labor. It was easy to tell that the woman was a dragon demon by her sent and her mate was a vampire demon. The woman was quickly losing blood and wouldn't make it after the child's birth, and just like that she died after the child was born. Doing the most responsible thing that came to mind Akiza and Ryuu took the child back to the palace. Her parents granted her permission to keep the child. She later decided with the help of Ryuu to name the child Tsukihime. Ever since that night she has been with them both, she considers them her parents. Akiza has given her a charm that is worn around her wrist that creates barriers to protect her and also has a guardian animal within it. Resembles kirara (kilala) except she is black and red, her name is Scarlette.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just thought it'd be best if I left off where I did.**

**Read And Review Everybody!**

**Disclaimer:...Obviously I don't own Nobody but my OC's and the plot**

* * *

**Akiza's POV**

'I can't believe I'm really going to meet this crazy demon. I don't understand why he needed to meet me when Onii-Sama is the current ruler of our lands. I guess I got to do whatever's necessary to keep our lands at piece and powerful. That was Papa's main goal when he was alive…' I thought as I looked up at the moon above me.

"Maybe you should've had someone come with you Milady." I heard Entei say as he appeared before me.

"No, if I would've done that, then it would've seemed as if I wasn't capable of handling the task." I replied still gazing at the moon. 'I miss Tsuki…' I thought letting out a long sigh.

"Maybe you could've at least brought the child with you. It's quite obvious that you miss her." He replied.

"No bringing her with me would've only made things harder. She's a ball full of energy. She would've wanted to play all day and sleep all night. I wouldn't have possibly made as much process as I'd have with her around." I Knew that sounded a little cold hearted, but I didn't mean in that way. I just really wanted to get this meeting over it and get back home.

"Let's see if we can cover more ground, I'm not all that tired yet, so let's go." I said as I raced off into the forest heading south. Entei was easily able to keep up with me.

As we came to a stop on a hill that overlooked the castle of the demon I was supposed to be meeting, I got a strange feeling as if i was being watched. Looking behind me I tried to sense for any demons nearby. Not sensing anything I just shook it off as me an Entei made camp for the night.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

"Hmmm so it appears my little guest will be arriving soon, I can't wait for our little meeting." I smirked.

The man looked away from the mirror as he began ordering his minions to make sure everything was set up for his 'special guest'. Tomorrow would be the day that he would hopefully finally have a mate who truly deserved a demon like himself.

From what he could tell this Demoness was very powerful, bringing him one step closer to his true intentions of getting the Shikon Jewel. And if she didn't agree he could easily just absorb her into his body and still become powerful. Oh yes Naraku had thought it all out, believing he had mustered the perfect plan just to require the power of such a powerful demon in his grasp.


	3. Chapter 3: Unrequieted Love? Deadly

**A/N: Well it seems as if I'm the only one truly into this story, but then again this is all being posted on the same day so I guess I'll just have to stick it out and wait to see if I truly do have any people interested in this story. Well anyway I guess that's all I have to say, now I leave me disclaimer to my wonderful OC's**

**Zed:...**

**B.B: Um zed they're waiting on you to do the disclaimer to start the story.**

**Zed: I'm not during shit! Did you not see what you put my baby sister through?!**

**B.B: OMG! I'm so sorry people for his mouth, Zed if you keep that up I'll have to change my rating. And shuddup you're spoiling my story for my readers!**

**Zed: I don't care!**

**Tsuki: Uncle Zed if you don't hurry and do the disclaimer, I can just do it.**

**B.B: *KAWAII* -hugs tsuki- You're so cute Hime, go ahead and do the disclaimer**

**Zed: Hey!**

**Tsuki: -Smiles- BabiBunchez does not own any part of Inuyasha, but she does own all of us!**

**B.B: Good girl! On with the story!**

* * *

'Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to meet this crazy demon!' Akiza thought as she was locked in battle with Naraku, sword to sword. Both had a light coat of sweat on their forehead. 'Damn he's stronger than I thought he was, maybe I should've agreed to his offer.'

**_Flashback_**

_As I awoke that morning, I quickly began to make my way toward the castle. As I grew closer I began to get a feeling in my gut to turn back and that this was a bad idea. Ignoring the feeling I continued to make my way toward the abandoned looking home. Entei went back into the crystal around my neck just in case anything happened. I could feel his anxiousness and had to tell him to calm down before I started feeling the same way._

_Finally reaching the castle I could easily tell that there was some sort of barrier protecting it. Not having enough time to ponder over the strangeness of that, the barrier quickly fell to revealing two demons, what seemed to be a demon child, and a human boy. The man seemed to be smirking at me, oh yeah I was definitely on edge now._

_"Hello, it is my honor to have you in my presence princess. My name is Naraku." Said the creep, I mean Naraku. The others around him seemed to bow at his words, yet the woman seemed a little pissed._

_"Please you don't have to call me 'princess', Akiza is just fine." I said politely as I could, trying to remain as genuine as possible._

_"Yes, as you wish Lady Akiza." He turned and began walking toward what seemed like to be the entrance of the castle, his servants? Or whatever began to follow him, as did I._

_As we came to what seemed to me the living room of the castle I noticed that there were places set for us to sit along with some cups and a bottle of Sake, I narrowed my eyes at this. With both sat as the little human boy poured us each a cup. Afterward he bowed and left the room leaving me and Naraku all alone._

_We sat there for what seemed like eternity. I took on my Onii-Sama's persona and quickly got straight to business, because in all honesty this guy was really starting to creep me out. Hell his whole presence was just giving me a bad feeling._

_"So Naraku, I was told that you wished to make an alliance with our clan. My question to you though is; what made you want to meet with me, when Kaine is the current leader?" At that question a smirked appeared once again on his face._

_"Ah quick to jump straight to business, just like your father." He took another sip of his drink. My eyes narrowed quickly at the mention of my father's name. 'How the hell could he have known my father? By his scent I can tell that he's just a half demon, powerful, but none the less still half. There's no way he could be older than me or my brother.'_

_"Hmm as you wish, I'll get straight to it. Indeed I wish to form an alliance with your clan by taking you as my mate." As those words slipped past his mouth my eyes grew incredibly wide. I really wasn't expecting that. I wonder if my Onii-San's knew about this, well that would explain why neither of them wished to come with me. _

_"I am sorry Naraku, but I must decline your offer. I am not currently looking for a mate." I said, by the look on his face I could tell he was somewhat angry._

_"But that doesn't mean we cannot become alliances" I began, but he seemed to be smirking again, this time much wider than the other times. Something told me that I should get out of there and that's exactly what I was going to do._

_Getting up to take my leave, the next thing I knew I was flying across the other side of the room! I hit my head quite hard on the wall. As I tried to regain my senses I noticed that Naraku and that woman from before were standing on the other side of the room looking at me with a look of pure darkness on their face._

_Slowly I began to get up. The woman then took a fighting stance. As Naraku said "Kagura leave the woman to me, you have other things to be worried about." At that the woman looks at him as if he was crazy. "But naraku-"she was silenced by his glare. She lowered her head, but it shot up quickly as she yelled "Dance of the dragon!"_

_My eyes grew wide at her unexpected attack. Quickly I dodged the attack just in time, though I still got caught up the debris as it hit the wall making a giant whole in it right wear I was standing. I took her foolishness as my chance to escape. Quickly I used the technique that my older brother taught me and flash stepped a couple of feet away from the castle, then began running as quickly as possible to safety._

_Not even half a mile away the castle I felt a tremendous amount of pain in the middle of my stomach. Looking down I saw a tentacle coming out of it, then it was quickly yanked out. I coughed up blood; there was so much of it. That's when Entei shot out my necklace he looked at me worriedly then turned ready to strike my attacker. _

_"NO! Entei I need you to find help, I sense a group of people and some demons not too far away." I told him_

_He looked at me asking if I was sure, I just nodded my head. He then took off towards the west. I really hoped he reached them quickly._

_Slowly getting up I drew my sword from my pendant and turned to face naraku as we began our deadly sword dance._

**_Present _**

As our battle continued naraku seemed to be unaware of the fact that I was leading him toward the group I smelled earlier. As we grew closer I recognized two of the scents. That made me increase my speed, towards my destination. The bushes a head of me seemed to be shaking, then out stepped someone that I didn't think I'd ever see again. Catching me off guard naraku was able to land a blow to my side. Then he kicked me across the forest into a tree, my body breaking it on contact. I heard two names shout my name as my whole world began to go black

* * *

**Well I guess you guy's see what I mean when I said Zed almost ruined the chapter. Anyway I wonder who she saw, im sure you guess can guess who it is...I hoped you liked it.**

**REVIEW...please, for a cookie?**


	4. Chapter 4: Sesshy Appears

**Hey hey, I'd like to thank everybody who review an added my story to their alerts/favorites! You all get cyber cookies! Anyway so here's the next chapter where both sesshomaru and everbody appears. Don't forge if there's anything you wanna know or have to ask me just  
PM me. Kay now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!**

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

There I was, locked in battle with my pathetic excuse for a half-brother when I sensed something quickly approaching us. Sending Inuyasha back with my sword and jumping back a couple of feet myself, the animal that I sensed earlier entered the field. That idiot brother of my foolishly attacked it, but all it did was dodge it then shot a beam toward his feet, freezing him to the ground.

As I gazed at it sudden realization rushed over me as I realized who and what this animal was.

"Entei" I stated. It looked towards me, realizing who I was it bowed down then continued to stare at me.

"Sesshomaru what the hell is going on? What is that thing, an ally of yours?" Inuyasha started shouting questions giving me a headache instantly.

Entei began to speak "Lord Sesshomaru I ask you for your assistance. My mistress is in deep trouble, as we speak she is facing an evil demon by the name of Naraku" as he said the demons name everyone seemed to let out a gasp.

"Yeah right like Sesshomaru would go running, just to save some wench" Inuyasha said, earning him a low menacing growl from Entei.

"Lead me to them" I said, Inuyasha began yelling and shouting that he wanted to come with as he was released from the ice. All I did was ignored him as I began following Entei into the forest.

As we were running I realized the direction we were heading in and making a note of it for later when tracking Naraku down. A strong intoxicating sent of blood hit my nose as I had no choice but to cover my nose. My eyes narrowed and began getting a red tint in it as whose blood it was no mystery to me as I smelled it before. I quicken my pace leaving the others behind me as it was easier for me to just follow the sent. The sight that I came across pissed me off to no end. There she was a gaping how in her stomach blood quickly flowing out of it as her and Naraku was locked in a sword battle. She caught my sent and in that moment naraku was able to land a deep gash to her side, followed by kicking her into a tree. That seemed to have knocked her out and anger me more.

Taking out my own sword, Tokijin, I attacked naraku only to come in contact with his barrier. That's when Inuyasha and his pack came into view. He tried to join me in my battle but I couldn't risk the girl's safety.

"Inuyasha, take the girl and head towards the old miko" I yelled to him he looked at me as he was about to object but I quickly shot him a glare daring him to challenge me, He did as I said and carefully picked up the girl and ran towards the village to find Kaede.

"Well now, this seems interesting. Don't tell me Sesshomaru that you are somehow connected to that woman?' Naraku said in a teasingly manner. All I did was glare and send an attack toward him. Again his barrier took the damaged.

"I will have that woman, Sesshomaru. There's nothing you can do that'll stop me" He bellowed before he took off into the sky.

I stared off after him before he completely left my sight, then I turned and headed toward the village myself.


End file.
